renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Bunny
Lady Lily Bunny, born 1433 is a resident of Coventry, Stafford, Kingdom of England. Has one older half sister Mommikerri and an older half brother Kendor and his twin MorRioghain, older half brother Sahaa and two younger twin half brothers Melaure and Smoke. Twin sisters Moonsbeam and Missa (Lilpuppy_Missa13).With family ties along side Cornish Bluebird she has a full family. Early Years She is a young maiden who has lived a pretty easy life for a peasant. As well as it could be. There was always enough money to put food on the table and clothes on her back. Enough for her family to own horses and learn to use them not only for for but for leisure as well. Growing up in Cornwall and learning how to be an independent woman she struck out on her own and landed in Coventry. Missing her family and taking solace that her distant cousin Cornish Bluebird also struck out on his own. Family History A peek into her past reveals a deep history... :Richard Woodard smiling at his mother as he left her side kissing her on the cheek as he takes the reins to his horse and rides to meet with his Calvary unit with the Stafford Guard. Having made his mother proud by becoming a solider to the very country that has been their home. With a past that left little taste in his mouth for his family other than his dear mother he did everything he could to make himself known as a Man. A man who would protect his country tooth and nail. His travels has taken him to Cornwall on a patrol with some of his mates from the unit. :After tying his mount to wander into a local tavern and enjoy a meal and a drink at the end of his shift he notices a woman sitting with some friends also enjoying a meal. She looks up at him and his breath is taken away. He has never met someone so beautiful in his life. Taking a moment before getting himself right he walks over to the enchanting woman and bows down to her and speaks softly. :"I do not mean to be so bold my lady but I must say you are the most beautiful creature to have graced god's green earth". :She looks at him and blushes taking a moment before turning to speak to him, but when she looks up she sees that he is gone and sat with his mates across the tavern and lifts his glass to her before digging into his meal. Blushing even more so and gives him a small smile before going back to her meal wondering who he was and why he has never seen him before. :As the night went on the other men from the Calvary unit have left to turn in for the night but Richard waited for the young maidens to leave so he could see her again. As the troop of women walk past he saunters up to the woman who caught his eye and gently takes her shoulder. Startling her at first, she turns to the man and holds her breath waiting for him to speak. :"I couldn't help but wait for you, please I need to know your name?" :She lets her breath out slowly and blushes giving him a small smile. :"My name is Jane" Her Mothers Death :It is still a sore subject when it comes to the death of Alexandria Woodard, formerly Warrick. Though it was ruled as a riding accident there is rumors that the death was actually caused by Rose Williams, a woman that her father had a sorted affair with young in life before he met Alexandria. :Loose lips let it slip to Lily Bunny that two years before her parents were wed, which was two years before she was born, her father had an affair with a woman from another town over. She thought that he was her ticket out as she knew that her father raised horses and was pretty well off. After a few years of raising her son by herself she went to Coventry to plead with him to be with her as his son was his first born, but being too proud of his daughter, Lily Bunny, he refused. :In raged she waited for the chance to hurt him like he hurt her, when Lily Bunny was 17 years old they were out for a family ride when her mothers saddle slipped and she fell to the ground and her horse trampled her to death. No one looked too close at what happened as everyone assumed it was just as it was..an accident. Lily Bunny believed the stories and knew it was true that this woman hurt her family for what her father did to her and her son. She thought maybe she would never ride a mount against but her faithful horse she raised since he was born would not let her forget him. Pogo healed a wound she thought would not ever heal. :Shortly there after when Kendor, the woman's son, turned 21 he came to her fathers home in Coventry and challenged him for the right to hold his Last name and be apart of the family. At first Lily Bunny begged and pleaded with her father to turn this man away, that he is no family of hers. But being older and wiser and more ready to forgive a child he has ignored for 21 years at no fault to him he told Bunny that Kendor is to be given the respect he deserves. And to not worry that Kendor is a man and takes care of his own and that Lily Bunny would still receive the horses when he was gone even though she was not his first born, only because she was taught the trade of horse. It took her a few years to accept Kendor but finally at the age of 24 and Kendor at the age of 26 she has accepted Kendor into her heart and her life. Birth Mother :Growing up her whole life thinking Alexandria was her mother and being completely devastated when she died it wasn't until her engagement party that her father sent her a letter penned in Alexandria's own hand that told her what really happened. :My dearest daughter all these years I have held you as my child, held you and treated you like you were truly own. But alas this is not true. I was a servant of the Cavendish household a long time ago before I met your father Daniel Woodard. Your father as you know is a dashing man, a man of the Staffordshire Guard and a great Horseman. :It was during his short time whilst working for the Cavendish Household at their Stables, that he fell under the spell of the Emily Mountfort. She was a beautiful woman, but was a lover of Lord Cavendish. Unfortunately for Emily Mountfort, it would become something she would regret as she fell pregnant after her quick affair with your Father. :I was no longer a servant of the household, but married to your father and unfortunately at the time I thought I was unable to bare children. Emily and I were friends and knew of this, and entrusted the newly born child into my arms and your father Daniel. In short my darling, with permission of your father, i wish it to be known that i am not your mother. Please do not blame your father, he loves you as much as I love you, but should you ever wish to seek your true mother, then please seek the help of the Cavendish Family. :Lots of Love :Your ever loving Mother :Alexandria Stafford Reserve Guard :Lady Lily Bunny has recently joined the Stafford Guard Reserves. Learning she has a knack for the arm guards she enjoys her time in the reserve guard and can not wait till she can move from Reserve to the regular guard. :A great honor was bestowed upon Lily Bunny during Arpil 1457 she was put in charge of her fellow levees. Stafford Guard :After a time spent learning in the Reserves and learning all that she could Lily was promoted to the professional guard and works hard within her team to be the best guardsman she can be Favorite Places in Coventry Lady Lily Bunny's favorite tavern in Coventry is Wooly's Bar and Grill. So far she finds it the best to hang out. She has met most of her friends there. While the Ox and Wagon helps support the Town of Coventry and is here she has made her place on the Town Council. Coventry Town Council Newly appointed as a member of the council Lady Lily Bunny has taken it upon herself to try to get into the inner workings and become the best council member she can be. Mayor of Coventry July of 1457 Lily Bunny decided to run for mayor and relieve Henry Dewaugh of the position. Running for a first term unopposed she won at 100%. Her second term she ran against an opponent and won with 85% of the vote. The Coventry's Newspaper In her spare time Lady Bunny has asked permission from the Town Council to create a paper for the Town of Coventry and was given permission to do so. The original paper was called the Twelve Gates, but the name has not been decided as of yet. It is a bi-weekly newspaper to start out with as to not overwhelm the staff. The paper has had its first edition out..Coventry Times Religion On 13 May 1457 Lady_Bunny Woodard was officially baptized in the Aristotelian Church Category:People